Nice Legs
by JorJorLaforge
Summary: It's a romance between Draco and Hermione. M for Smut in later chapters. Plan for lots of Angst
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own a thing, all characters are the wonderful creations of Queen Rowling. Also, I'm not too proud of this, it's very vague and mehh-y, but I plan on making up for that in future chapter(s)**

**Nice Legs**

Black skinny jeans held up by a white belt partially hidden under his untucked button up shirt, Draco Malfoy made his way down the path to Hogsmeade. A few yards ahead of him, Granger, Weasley, and Potter were also making their way to the wizarding village. Grangers skirt swung temptingly across her mid-thighs, and Potter and Weasley, flanking her on both sides, didn't seem to notice at all.

Draco's long legs allowed him to overtake them in seconds, and as he passed between the Weasel and Granger, he whispered into her ear, so that only she could hear, "Nice legs, Mudblood." He felt her come to a stop immediately, but he kept walking, not looking back. He could hear the two gits asking her what was wrong, and he could picture her in his head, just shaking her brown curls back and forth, too stunned to answer, as he heard no reply from her.

He continued walking, smirking to himself, letting his mind wander, mentally lifting up her skirt and exploring all she had to offer underneath the flowing fabric. He tucked his hands into his pockets, chuckling to himself, and made his way to the Three Broomsticks, ordering a butterbeer and finding a seat next to Blaise and Pansy.

"You're late," Pansy pouted. The action set off a flashback in Draco's mind of those full lips caressing his neck, chest, abs…

"Sorry," he muttered, "I got… distracted." His eyes flicked up as the Golden Trio walked in, Granger shooting him a furtive glance before awkwardly making her way to a booth. Potter and Weasley were still trying to figure out what she was playing at, acting all secretive.

Draco turned back to his fellow Slytherins and started discussing Potions class, the long legs of the Muggle-born never too far from his thoughts.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco was in the library, hoping to find Granger alone. He was pleasantly surprised when he turned a corner and saw her sitting by herself at a table, her nose deep in a book. He sauntered over and sat down directly across from her.

"What do you want?" She asked without even looking up.

"I dunno, Granger, I'm in a library, I guess I'm looking for some information, of some sort…. That's what all these books are here for, right?" He gestured around, but his eyes never left her face.

"Well, if you need help finding something, ask Madam Pince. I happen not to be the librarian here." Her nose stayed firmly in her book.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude. I was merely being polite, I thought you enjoyed getting compliments from me." One half of his mouth curved upward into a proud smirk as Hermione snapped her book shut and glared at him.

"I don't find 'Mudblood' to be a compliment," she replied icily.

"Oh, that. I was talking about your nice legs."

"My legs are nothing for you to be looking at, Malfoy."

"Then why flaunt them in front of me?"

"I wasn't flaunting anything!" She said defensively.

"If you say so, Granger. It was merely an observation. Well, I think I've found what I was looking for," he said, taking the book she was reading out of her hands and standing up. "Thanks for this, it's gonna do a load of good for my Potions essay."

"That's a book about Herbology," she snapped, an air of condescension in her voice.

"Oh, well, good thing I don't have a Potions essay to do," he smiled again and walked away from her, taking the Herbology book with him, leaving her alone, unable to complete her homework.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco wasn't at all surprised to find her standing in front of him as he tried to eat his bacon and eggs.

"I'd like my book back, please," she said.

"What book?" he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"My Herbology book!"

"Oh, well then, go get it."

"You have it!"

"No," he replied, amused at how frustrated she was getting.

"Yes! You took it out of the library last night, I need it back," her temper was rising, and this made her cheeks flush a lovely shade of red.

"Right," Draco said, swallowing, "but I don't have it right now."

"Where is it then?" Hermione snapped, getting exasperated.

"In my room."

"Well, could you kindly go and get it?"

"Once I've finished eating, if you come with me."

"Oh all right!" She cried, ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving from the other Slytherins, and growing ever more frustrated by the smug look on Draco's face. "Are you done yet?"

"Relax, I'll come get you when I'm all finished."

"Fine," she said, storming back to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Harry and Ron.

What seemed like hours later, Draco finally walked up behind her, once there were only a few people left in the Hall.

"You ready?" he asked, startling her, causing her to jump.

"Oh," she said, turning to face him, her hand over her heart, trying to calm her heartbeat. "Yeah, I suppose, let me get my things." Hurrying to gather up her pieces of parchment, Hermione tried to stuff them into her bag and catch up to Malfoy, who had already started to walk away. She called back a hurried "Goodbye" to Ron and Harry over her shoulder and managed to catch up with Draco in the Entrance Hall. They turned left to go down to the dungeons, and for a while, neither of them said anything.

"I meant what I said the other day," Draco said, glancing down at the uniform skirt she was wearing. "You do have nice legs."

"They're not for you to look at!" Hermione snapped, slightly embarrassed. She silently cursed herself for the pang on giddy pleasure that tingled her spine at his words, trying to draw her cloak further around her lower half, while still being able to walk.

"It's a bloody compliment Granger, not a threat. Calm down."

Hermione didn't respond, just kept walking with her eyes on the ground, again cursing herself at the thoughts going through her head, like how she kept wanting to glance over at him, or how close his hand was to hers, or just how nice exactly, did he think her legs were? She shook her head to clear it of these thoughts and asked him "How far to your dormitories?"

"We're almost there, but you'll have to wait outside."

"Obviously," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Two hours later, sitting in the library with her Herbology book in front of her, Hermione still couldn't focus. His blue eyes kept flashing in front of hers whenever she blinked. His blond hair kept dancing through her daydreams, and she could still feel his lips close to her ear, whispering, "Meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight."

Of course she wasn't going to go. There was no way. Absolutely no way. Totally inappropriate. Totally against the rules. Completely ludicrous. Deliciously tempting. She sighed as this last thought entered her brain. It was tempting. Who was she to deny how enticing he was? How good he smelled? Or how well his clothes hung on his body? A body that looked firm and strong, and smooth, and….. Again, Hermione wrestled with her brain, trying to focus on her homework, but she just couldn't. She thought that if she decided that she would go, just to see, then her brain would settle down, no longer wondering, but it didn't. She started imagining all the things he would want from her. All the ways he could make her feel.

She clapped a hand over her mouth at that thought, suppressing a gasp. How could this evil git be driving her this crazy? She slammed her books shut, gathered them up, and, noticing the time, raced to her Arithmancy class.

Sitting alone in the common room later that night, Hermione realized he had never mentioned what time. She cursed herself as she thought that it was probably just a trap. A joke he wanted to play, that he wouldn't even show up. But what if he did? Did she want him to? She was so confused. Ever since he passed her on the way to Hogsmeade, she had started thinking about him differently. Why did he want her? Did he even really want her?

Cursing her weakness, Hermione stood up, marched out of the portrait, and made her way to the Room of Requirement.

When she reached the seventh floor, Hermione saw him waiting for her. His tall body was in shadow, but she could just make out his blond hair shining in a patch of moonlight. Getting closer to him, she crossed her arms over her chest, and stared him in the eyes, demanding to know "Why did you ask me here?"

"Why did you come?"

Unsure of how to answer, she gave the most honest reply she could muster, "I was curious."

"Well, we'll get caught waiting out here, won't we?" He said as the doors appeared behind him and he entered the room, holding the door open for her.

Inside, the room was very simple, just a circular chamber with a four-poster bed in the middle of it. "You can leave," he said quietly. "If you want." His eyes were locked on his feet. "I won't tell anyone, and no one will believe you, even if you tried to tell them."

She looked at him, mouth open in shock. So her thoughts had been right. He did want her. "Draco…" she started to say something, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, so she just stared at him, waiting for him to explain. When, after a few minutes pause, he still hadn't said anything, she tried again, "Draco, I don't get it…."

He looked up at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Me either," he replied.

Shaking her head, and unsure of exactly what she was doing, or why, Hermione took a few steps further into the room, letting the door fall shut behind her, and making her way over to the bed, sitting awkwardly on the end of it. Draco sat down next to her, and a really awkward silence followed. Finally, Draco placed his hand gingerly over Hermione's and said "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

She'd never seen his confidence waver, and now, Hermione saw Draco as a scared and nervous young man, who wasn't 100% sure of what he wanted.

Without saying another word, Hermione leaned over and brushed her lips over his in a soft kiss, pressing them together ever so gently. Then, she stood up without speaking, and walked out of the room, returning to her Dorm, her mind racing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed without any further conversation between Hermione and Draco. When they would pass each other in the halls, he would just smirk at her, and she would try desperately to avoid making eye contact.

She couldn't understand why he looked so pleased with himself. Was he trying to play around with her emotions? He had seemed so vulnerable to her when they were in the Room together, but now, ever since she had shown him that there was some interest there, he had grown to be so condescending again. She never caught him looking at her like he had before that night. She was frustrated that this bothered her. The one time since then that she had seen him looking at her, he was laughing with Blaise, glaring at her like she was an insect. This made her blood boil and the already confusing thoughts racing through her brain were sent into a storm of irritating questions that she wanted to scream at him. Instead, she maintained the silence he had set up.

Silently, on the inside, Draco was aching for her. Aching for the way her lips felt. They had been so soft, and she had been so gentle with him. He wasn't used to gentle. And he hated that he really did want her gently. He wanted to caress her and show her how much he… cared. Because he realized that he did care for that disgusting Mudblood. He wanted her, no matter how dirty he thought she was. He found it oddly tantalizing that she wasn't pure. At least in that sense. The thought of taking all purity she had left and destroying it was overwhelmingly tempting.

But he wanted her to feel like nothing had happened. He was purposely trying to drive her crazy, unaware of just how good of a job he was doing. He wanted her to think he didn't care for her at all. And he knew how to make sure for certain that she felt like she could never have him, but wanted him desperately.

Pansy. Naïve, plain, boring Pansy Parkinson. He allowed her to be his shadow, hugging him whenever she felt like. He never said the words "boyfriend," "girlfriend," or "relationship," but he was happy to let the stupid girl think what she wanted until he felt it was time to move on to his real target.

Pansy spent the nights in his bed, fulfilling his needs while he kept his eyes closed and imagined the one he truly wanted, but would never admit to caring for. Granger both repulsed and enticed him at the same time. Nauseated and calmed him in one sentence, and it infuriated him to think she had this power over him. Power she didn't even know about.

So he decided to play games with her, even if she didn't know she was participating. Every time she saw him around a corner, she would see him with Pansy. Or rather, she would see him standing there and Pansy fawning all over him, nuzzling his neck to the frustration of many Hogwarts' professors. And on the next Hogsmeade weekend, he made sure to walk in front of Granger, Potter, and Weasley, hand in hand with pitiful Pansy Parkinson.

By the time they got to the Three Broomsticks, Draco had already decided that he was bored with her. He had been bored with her, but now she just annoyed him, the way she was constantly twirling her hair, or how closely she managed to resemble a pig when she laughed. She was irritating, and besides, he had to reel Granger back in before he let her slip too far. Making sure she was watching, he leaned in and kissed the girl beside him more passionately than he ever had. This took both girls by surprise, and when he leaned back to sit up, he looked deliberately at the Gryffindor across from him, and was quite delighted to see the confusion toying around in her features. She stood up and left, and, following her que, Draco stood up to follow her.

Pansy, seeing he was about to leave, grabbed his hand and tried to tug him back down, but he simply said "I'm done with you. You bore me. Find someone else, sweetie," and pulled his hand out of hers, following Hermione out onto the crowded street, oblivious to the fact that Pansy had started sobbing uncontrollably.

Out on the street, he spotted her about twenty feet in front of him, heading in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. He managed to catch up with her just as the crowd was thinning out. He slowed to match her pace and walked next to her, not saying anything, waiting for her to start the conversation. When she didn't, he asked "So… How's Herbology going?"

"Don't make small talk with me, you asshole."

"Ouch," he said, placing his hand over his heart, feigning hurt, "That one cut deep."

"Good."

He smirked as she kept her eyes on the ground, clearly infuriated with him. They didn't speak again until they had reached the fence that led to the Shack. Standing in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the snow began to fall around them.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard her whisper, "Why have you been ignoring me?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't without being truthful, and his truth would make him out to appear weak. To care for someone meant he was weak. To care for a Mudblood meant he was pathetic.

"You're really not going to answer?" she asked, raising her voice to a normal level.

"I would Granger, but if I were ignoring you, that would imply that I ever really paid attention to you in the first place. Which we both know isn't true."

"Ugh!" She let out a frustrated yell and turned to face him. "You're impossible!"

"You know it's a shame about the weather. I can't see your nice legs under those pants."

As she raised her right hand to slap him, he caught it deftly with his left, pulled her close to him and let his lips ghost over her ear. "Meet me at the Room tonight. And I'm not going to let you leave so easy this time. I mean it."

He lingered for just a moment before releasing her with the tiniest shove away from him, and sauntered back to the village. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, not daring to move, afraid that if she did, she would shatter. All of her resolved seemed broken and she stayed by the fence for about an hour after Draco had disappeared from her view. The only reason she got up to go back to Hogwarts was because Harry and Ron had found her, sitting in the gathering snow, looking puzzled.

When she refused to tell them what was wrong, they hauled her to her feet and half walked, half carried her back to the castle, depositing her on a couch in their common room. Frustrated by her lack of compliance to say anything, only shake her head, they decided to leave her to her own devices and go get dinner.

When they returned, Hermione wasn't in the common room, and they just assumed she had gone up to bed. Little did they know that she was on the seventh floor, waiting, and willing to give up everything.

**Hey guys Okay so please review! I've gotten a lot of story alert and favorite stories and such, but please, review would be extremely welcomed! : ) Thanks guys  
>~Weatherby<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**: ) sorry the last chapter was kind of short. But thanks for the reviews guys.**

**P.S., this chapter gets a little smutty. I don't really enjoy writing hardcore smut, although it is fun. Honestly I'm more about emotions, idk, maybe you'll pick up on that. But, just a warning….**

Hermione waited for an hour before she heard him coming around the corner. The seventh floor was cold by then, and even though the doors had appeared moments after she arrived, she waited for him. When his tall frame finally stood before her, his icy blue eyes gazing into hers, Hermione took a few steps backward, pushing open the doors to the Room of Requirement, and beckoning him to follow her.

The room looked very similar to the night weeks ago when she had first come here with him. It was a small, round room with a large, soft four-poster bed in the center. There were a few small differences however, like the rose petals scattered everywhere, and the covers were red silk. Draco snuck up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

A thousand thoughts raced through her brain, like how wrong it was, how disgusted she felt, and how nice it was to be held like this. She took a step forward then turned to face him. "I'm confused," she stated.

"For once, Granger. This might be good for that inflamed ego you carry around," Draco mumbled, not really having the heart to say this directly to his face, and instead keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Scoffing, Hermione glared at him. "You're one to talk about an ego! You slimy git, Malfoy, I don't know why I even came here, I try to be honest, and, and _open_ with you and you just-" She stopped talking when his mouth closed over hers. His lips layered with hers, his tongue grazing her upper lip. Her eyes fluttered closed as he continued to kiss her. After a few moments, he stopped, and pulled his face back, just an inch, so that he could speak.

"I don't know why I'm here either, Granger. All I know is, I can't stand you, but I couldn't survive knowing you hated me. All I want is for you to leave me alone, but to never leave my side."

"So it's mutual…" she replied. "I hate you."

"And I love you, too," he whispered back, letting the words ghost across her lips. A second later he stood up straight and just stared at her, both of them more confused and frustrated than they'd ever felt before.

"Don't you dare leave," he said.

"I won't."

"Good…." He took a tentative step closer, urging her back towards the bed. She obeyed, blindly stepping backwards until her legs hit the bed and she fell onto it. Suddenly, for some reason, her clothes felt like they were suffocating her, and she wanted to be rid of them. But before she could make a move, he was on top of her, their lips together again. His hands felt like heaven as they explored her body, brushing over her breasts, racing down her sides, embracing her back and shoulders, squeezing her behind gently. As he moved his hands to the front of her shirt, and started to unbutton, he paused and sent her a questioning look. She nodded and he continued, untucking her white shirt from the waistband of her skirt and removing it completely from her body.

He couldn't help but smile at the pink lace that held her breasts in place. "Didn't know you were so girly, you filthy little…." But he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. It was a statement he had made plenty of times. But now just wasn't one of the place, or one of those times.

He leaned in and kissed her some more, reaching around and unhooking her bra, casting it off as he pushed her further onto the bed so that her head was on the pillows and her legs weren't hanging over the edge anymore.

Hermione reached up and took off his shirt in the same fashion that he had discarded of hers, one button at a time, slowly, as her shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons. When she had finished, he took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers then raising her arms above her head, fingers still intertwined. He gave her another kiss, soft and surprisingly sweet for one with so much poison in his personality.

He left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her jaw, ear, neck, collarbone, finally making his way to the swell of her breasts. He let his tongue flick out and felt her soft nipples become erect at the touch of it. Her back arched slightly and the smallest of moans escaped from between her lips, which she promptly bit down on, trying not to give him the satisfaction of hearing how he made her feel. But when his entire mouth closed over her nipple, she couldn't help but gasp. She'd never felt this way before. She'd never let any boy touch her like this.

His right hand drifted down from hers and massaged her other breast, kneading and tweaking and making her back arch a little more. All of a sudden she sat bolt upright, pushing him off of her.

He sat up on his knees, looking stunned. "What!" he cried, glaring at her.

"I..." she started, not entirely sure of what she wanted to say. "I don't know…" she finished, lamely.

"Well that's getting fucking old, Granger, get back to making up your mind and quit being so fucking thick-headed."

"Now you're being rude," she pouted.

"And you're making this very hard for me," he shot back. "Look, I know you don't want me, but I know you would kick yourself every day if I actually left. You do want me. You just don't want to want me."

She glared at him, unspeaking, folding her arms over breasts that still shined with his saliva. Sighing, she said "I'm sorry if I'm making this difficult. It's just not as easy for me to act on carnal desires."

"See, that's the Granger I know. Trying to throw a little logic and normalcy into everything. Now shut the hell up about it," he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She wrapped them around his neck, moving closer to him, pressing them together from chest to knees. His hands ran down her back and came to rest with his pinky fingers toying with the elastic in her skirt. He gave her a quick kiss then pulled his hands around to the front and tugged her skirt off, pushing her onto her back as he wrestled it past her knees and tossed it to the floor. He leaned forward again so that he was lying above her, held up by his elbows. Her legs parted and he rested his hips on hers, one hand absent-mindedly massaging her breast.

His normally tidy and combed hair had become disheveled and hung loosely on his forehead, and his muscles shined in the light of the candles that had popped up around the room as the windows that were once there had disappeared.

"Draco…," Hermione gasped out.

"What?"

"Take your pants off…. Now!"

Smirking he removed his hand from her breast and moved it down to the waistband of his trousers, unbuckling his belt and sliding them off of his legs, taking his boxers with them. He brought his hand back to the panties that were the only article of clothing left on either of their bodies. He grazed his hand over the wet warmth between her legs smiled at the moan he heard escape her gritted teeth.

"Loosen up, girl. You ve got to relax or this is gonna end up hurting," he laughed, "You can't always be so strict with yourself. Relax," he repeated as he ripped the lace off of her body and inserted one finger inside her. Her body went rigid for a second and her back arched intensely, pressing herself to him.

He used his thumb to massage the bundle of nerves that sent sparks through her body, quickening the pace of her breathing and making her wrap her left leg around his waist. "More," she barely managed to whisper.

Smirking, Draco slipped another finger into her, her inner walls tightening and loosening as they became adjusted. He pulled them in and out, watching as her mouth formed a small O and her hands formed into fists. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and enjoyed watching her breasts bounce as he increased the pace that he was fingering her.

He removed his fingers and continued to massage her outer lips and clit, bringing her closer to the edge.

"Draco!" she gasped, grabbing his arms.

"Relax," he said again, soothingly, and placed another kiss on her lips. She did, and he watched her as waves of pleasure broke over her entire body, her nails digging into his shoulders, her eyes closed and her hips bucking wildly.

He smiled as she came back down and her eyes fluttered open, finding his face in the haze of pleasure she was lost in. "Draco," she said again, calmer this time. His fingers were still inside her and he continued to pump, in and out, watching as her calm, dazed smile turned into a lip-biting image of sexiness that almost drove him insane.

Finding herself again, Hermione moved her hands down from his shoulders, down his back, around to his abs, and further down until they found his rock-hard dick. She grasped it with both hands and watched him as he gasped and his eyes closed tightly. "Oh," he mumbled. "Oh, God."

Her hands moved up and down and when she felt precum leak out, she ran it up and down his length, eliciting more moans and whispers of "Oh" from him. She started stroking faster, and when he removed his fingers from inside her, she frowned for a moment before he shifted and he understood.

"Hermione," he said, catching her eye and maintaining contact. She nodded, and soon felt the best sensation of her life. He had entered her and thrust himself all the way inside in one swift motion. She grabbed onto his back, hugging him to her, and pressing their bodies together. "Ohhhh," she moaned, a tear of pain escaping the side of her eye.

"Hermione!" he said, looking alarm, but before he could fully remove himself, she grabbed his hips and thrust himself back into her, moaning again at the mixture of slight pain and insane pleasure.

"Don't leave," she said, pushing and pulling on his hips until he started thrusting of his own accord. His hand made a fist in her hair and he ghosted more kisses on her neck, nibbling and licking and leaving little red marks all along her collar bone.

He thrust in and out of her, grunting into her hair, slowly at first, then faster and faster, totally lost in how amazing she made him feel. The way she moved under him was so much more exciting than anything Pansy had ever done. Hermione was glowing; her skin was glistening from the sweat, and from between her mouth, a moan escaped with every thrust of his hips. He continued to pound into her until she pushed on his shoulders and rolled them over, so she was on top. She settled down nicely on his hips and looked down at him, smiling.

She ran her fingers through his messy hair, watching as his chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to catch his breath. A smile played across her lips as she leaned in and gave him a kiss, both hands on the sides of his face. She lifted her hips ever so slightly and then moved them back down, slowly until she was pressed completely against him again. She watched his face as she rose up again, this time until he was almost out of her, then again, agonizingly slow, she lowered herself. His eyes closed and his face contorted with ecstasy. She continued doing this, loving him as slowly as she could handle it, watching as she could almost see the pressure building up in him. Before he could grab her and flip her over and have his complete way with her, she increased her speed.

Soon, she was bouncing up and down rapidly. Draco had sat up, his hand on her back, his face between her bouncing breasts. He brought his hips up to meet hers every time they crashed down.

Before he knew it, he could feel himself about to come. He flipped Hermione over onto her back, ignoring her protests, and held onto her wrists, pinning them on either side of her face. He kept his arms straight and let his head hang down over hers. His hips kept thrusting and thrusting, going faster and faster, and it was her moaning his name in pleasure that sent him reeling over the edge. He lost all sense of himself as he released and called out her name.

As he came back to his senses, her face swam into focus, and he kissed her, deeply and passionately. Then sitting up, he saw her again, in a new light, and his lips shifted into a smirk. He ran a hand up her thigh and down her calf. "You really do have nice legs… for a filthy Mudblood. But I've never felt dirtier."

With that, he pulled himself out of her and started to get dressed. Once he had pulled his shirt on and draped his tie around his neck, he started for the door. He didn't even turn around when he heard her shout "You foul SLIMEBALL! Oh, how COULD you!" He paused for just a second when he heard her sob, but then he kept walking, left the room, and made his way back to the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitories.

Back in his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the sound of her groaning his name, and the image of her first orgasm kept playing through his mind, and he didn't even get a minute of sleep that night.

**AN:/ I'm much prouder of this chapter than the other ones. Not just cuzza the sex parts lol. Reviews would be mucho appreciated : ) Thanks for reading guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry, I just re-read that last chapter and noticed that in a few places I used "his" instead of "her" and "he" instead of "she" and some punctuation was missing, and I saw how it could have been confusing, and that's frustrating to me to present something to you guys that wasn't 100%. So, I promise to review this chapter once I've finished writing it : )**

More silence followed between Draco and Hermione after the night he took her virginity. Only this time, the tension was even more intense, their senses heightened whenever they were near each other. Both of them tried desperately to act calm and normal that their friends started to notice. Harry and Ron just thought Hermione was distracted by all her extra work, but Pansy was furious with Draco and refused to speak to him. He didn't mind so much, but it was irritating when Blaise and Crabbe were continually asking him "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

Also, this time the silence didn't last as long. About a week later, at breakfast, Hermione sat up straight, her whole body tense, as she saw him sauntering along the Gryffindor table. He stopped just in front of her, Ron, and Harry.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, agitation already creeping into the edges of his voice.

"Nothing from you, Weasley. Just have to return Granger's notes is all," he drawled, shoving a handful of papers in Hermione's direction. "Don't want anything from that filth on me any longer than I have to endure it." His painful words didn't match with the look in his eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to hold her gaze.

"Then why borrow them from her in the first place?" Harry asked defiantly. "I'm surprised you even know how to read them!"

"Shut up, Potter. I don't owe you any explanations," he snapped back, and then walked away, his friends from the Slytherin table getting up to join him on his way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione, gathering up the notes that Draco had never borrowed from her, noticed small writing on one of the scraps of parchment. She grabbed all of the little pieces and shoved them all into her bag, frustrated.

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione," Ron said, placing one of his hands on her back.

"No, I'm not," she said, "It's just that he's such a miserable git." The words felt weird to say, they made her feel bitter when she knew she wasn't. But she had to say these words so that Harry and Ron wouldn't question her.

It wasn't until that night, back in the common room that Hermione was able to read what Draco had written to her in that small handwriting on the fake notes of hers. Finally alone, Harry and Ron were at a late night Quidditch practice, she pulled the crumpled notes out of her bag and flattened them out on the table in front of her. Most of the pages were blank, but on one, at the very bottom of the page, written in tiny handwriting, Draco had scrawled, _I can't stand this, meet me tonight._

That was it. There were only seven words, but those seven words sent a shock of desire down Hermione's spine and she knew she would go. But she should have been there by now. Hurrying to gather up her books, she raced up to her dorm so she could change quickly before meeting him. She hadn't planned on anything, and she didn't want to get caught in her comfy, ugly, granny panties. She slipped into a pair of lace underwear and a matching pink bra, and exchanged her uniform pants to her skirt, then raced to the seventh floor.

It had been two hours, and Draco was starting to worry whether or not she was going to come. He was also worried that he was going to get caught, standing in an empty hallway past curfew, out of bed, out of his mind.

_Stupid! _ He thought to himself. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ He had to force himself not to smack his own head. _What were you thinking?_ He asked himself. _No one would want you after you were such an ass._ He hated that he had been so mean to her. He didn't know why, just that he couldn't help it. And once he had said it, he felt better about himself, but he'd never felt worse.

He hated that he had upset her, but he was twistedly proud of himself for remaining the same person he'd been since they met. He wanted to know that he was still himself, now that everything else had finally started to be forgotten.

Before he could chastise himself more, he heard someone coming around the corner. Looking up, he saw the silhouette of her bushy hair come flying around the corner, and in a matter of a few seconds, she was standing directly in front of him, glaring into his eyes.

Avoiding her gaze that was so intense his stomach boiled with guilt, he turned to the Room of Requirement and entered, knowing that she was going to follow him. Confirming his prediction, she followed him straight into the room and waited awkwardly for him to say something.

When he had walked a few paces, he turned to face her. But as soon as he made eye contact with her, his voice failed him. What did he even want to say to her?

"Well, if you're just going to stand there like a git, I'll leave," Hermione snapped, suddenly feeling very furious with herself that she was there. She hated that she had come here to him.

"No," he said softly. "Don't go," and he dropped his eyes to his shoes.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" Draco didn't answer her and so she kept talking. "What reason do I have to stay here? I don't like you, and you clearly don't like me. What will I get from being here? More insults? More confusion? More humiliation? More…. Heartache?" She didn't like to admit it, but Draco definitely was causing her a lot of heartache. "Why should I stay?"

For a few awkward minutes, Draco didn't answer, and it was only when she turned to leave that an involuntary cry of protest escaped his lips. Turning on her heel, Hermione glared at him. "Please?" he whispered, only after he said it did he realize that his hand had flown out towards her in an effort to stop her from leaving. He stared at his empty palm then closed his fingers and lowered his hand to his side. "Don't go!" Draco said, more forcefully.

"You still haven't given me one good reason!"

"I know. I don't have one."

Scoffing, Hermione looked towards the walls and ceiling as if they would have an answer to the questioning look in her eyes. "Well, in that case, Draco…. Goodbye."

And again she turned to leave. But before she could reach the door, Draco had easily caught up to her with his long legs, grabbed her gently by the arm, spun her around, and kissed her. His mouth pressed against hers, he let his tongue explore her lips and did not protest when her tongue battled for dominance. After a few minutes, he pulled back, gasping for breath.

"I love you," he whispered. "That's why you should stay."

"No," Hermione said, her voice aching with sadness. "I love you, too. And that's why I should go."

So she did. She slipped easily out of his grip, and left the Room. Back in Gryffindor tower, she went quietly up to bed and crawled under her covers. Her mind never left him, and her dreams were filled with his soft lips, his bright eyes, his strong arms, and his messy blond hair.

Down in the Slytherin dungeon, all Draco could think of was how infuriating she was. How little sense she made. And how much he wanted to kiss her. Her lips had been so soft today, and she had said she loved him back. At least he didn't feel like a total idiot, saying he loved her when she never felt anything like that towards him. Merlin, she made him mad. Why couldn't she have just stayed? Why couldn't she have just crawled into that big four-poster bed with him? Instead he was down in his Slytherin bed, taking care of things for himself. Granger was such a pain in the ass.

**AN: / Sorry it's so short. Been distracted and frustrated lately. Also sorry it took so long. Gonna keep writing right now, just wanted to post this so you know I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth. Reviews, please and thanks. Again, my apologies**


End file.
